


One Chance to Try

by belovedhell



Series: Dynamic Couple [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Pregnancy complications, Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Dean found Sam in pain and with a fever in the bathroom, thereby rushing him to the hospital. The doctor didn't give him good news, instead two options that Dean had never wanted to hear in his life.





	One Chance to Try

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a lot of angst. Don't worry it's not too bad. Just be warn that you'll get emotional. The next one will be a somewhat happier one. I actually saw this in real life, the symptoms mostly, because of my aunt. She had a miscarriage last year and had the same symptoms. Obviously, hers was more detailed and way too hurtful to write actually. A strange miracle happened with her actually, but I won't go into details. Anyways, comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

When Dean came back with breakfast in his hands, he heard Sam hurling in the bathroom. Without thinking, he dropped everything and sprinted into action, shouting, "Sammy!" Dean barged inside, and his eyes widened as he saw Sam on the floor in a fetal position.

"What happened?" Dean panicked, rushing to his mate's side. "What's wrong, Sam— Shit, you're burning up!" he said as he touched his forehead.

"Dean..." Sam mumbled. "My stomach hurts really bad." Sam rested on Dean's knee and closed his eyes when he cradled his head.

"How bad?" Dean frowned when Sam didn't answer. "Sam? Hey? Talk to me," he lightly smacked his cheek. But nothing. Dean touched his shirt— Holy shit! Sam was drenched with sweat. Not good. "Fuck. I think you have a bad fever. C'mon let me get you—" Sam screamed when Dean tried to move him.

"Stop!" Sam curled his hand on his stomach. "I can't move without feeling a sharp pain..."

Dean's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't think this is a regular fever. Something else is wrong with you. Pain? Vomiting?" Then something hit Dean. His mouth opened in horror as he said, "Y-You're not pregnant, right?" Oh god... he hoped he wasn't.

Sam groaned. "I-I don't know," he admitted. Sam hadn't seen any signs, and his heat was two weeks ago but Sam hadn't gotten pregnant.

"We have to take you to the hospital!" Dean exclaimed. "Sam... You might be pregnant, and if so, our child could be in trouble."

"What?" Sam questioned, forcing himself to sit up, not caring about the pain that was coursing through his body. "N-No, I can't be." Sam shook his head. "I take good care of myself. Our child wouldn't be sick!" Sam said in hysterical. "Besides, I don't even feel pregnant."

"I've seen this before, Sam. These are signs of—" Dean let out a shaky breath, "miscarriages." Not wasting anytime, Dean picked Sam up bridal style. "We have to go now."

He could feel Sam clinging onto him like a lifeline, then Dean felt tears on his neck as Sam sobbed. He didn't know if it was due to the pain, or the possibility that their child— that might exist— could be gone. Either way, Dean needed to rush to a hospital.

The only thing that was filtering in his mind was having his mate safe.

* * *

Sam was admitted in the hospital. Dean was forced to wait in the lobby room as his mate was taken away from him. He couldn't be still. His legs were trembling and his hands wouldn't stop twitching, he kept biting his nails.

He must have been pacing for an hour because a doctor called his name twice. "Dean Winchester?"

Dean darted to him. "How's Sam?" he rushed out. "Did his fever go down? Is he hurt anywhere?" Dean asked multiple questions, desperately waiting for answers.

"We reduce his fever just in time. However, Sam had to be sedated and be given anesthesia for all the pain he was receiving." Dean winced. Not liking the idea that his lover went through such a horrific thing.

"So, he will be alright?" The fact that the doctor hadn't even mentioned the condition that Sam was in made Dean anxious. "Tell me straight, Doc."

The doctor made a sad expression, then glanced at his clip board. "I'm afraid we have bad news..."

"What?" Dean's voice cracked. No. It couldn't be true.

"Sam's immune system is abnormal. Worst case I've ever seen. Has he been taking suppressants of any kind?"

"He had. Not anymore— but he had for maybe around ten years. Recently, he stopped," Dean informed. He didn't understand why any of this had to do with Sam's well being.

"I see." The doctor sighed.

"Was he pregnant? D-Did he lose it?" Dean asked, stuttering as he waited for the damn doctor to continue.

"Yes. He is pregnant. But... no, he didn't lose it." It was true. His mate was pregnant. "He's around three weeks."

Dean's mouth parted, then gulped. "I don't understand. What's the problem?" Their baby was fine. Everything was going to be okay, right?

"I'm afraid your mate's body won't be able to handle a pregnancy. There's a strong chance he'll lose it."

"No. No. No." Dean shook his head and glared at the doctor, hissing, "Don't tell me that! You're a doctor. You could save my child's life!" Not caring he was showing his alpha side towards the beta.

"There's a way to save your child. We can inject Sam with fluids that'll heavily improve his immune system, enough for him to last until birth. But it would kill him. His body is so badly damaged in the inside," he explained.

"Are you telling me that only one of them can survive?" What the fuck? No. Dean just got his mate. He couldn't imagine his life without Sam, but a child was growing inside of Sam. And it was his.

"Yes," the beta said. "Why don't you talk with your mate about these options and let me know your decision?"

Dean didn't move when the doctor had left. He just stood there motionless. He sat down on a chair and covered his face with his hands. What could he do now?

* * *

"Dean?" Sam whispered, opening his eyes as he saw his mate entering the room. His body didn't ache anymore, rather, he was a little out of it from all the anesthesia they dosed him with.

Dean stood beside him in three strides and held his hand, squeezing him. "Are you hurting?" Dean asked, discreetly staring at Sam's stomach before looking at him.

"No. I feel kinda better. What's wrong, Dean? You look... devastated." He observed. "Everything okay?"

Gulping, Dean held him tighter, scaring Sam even further. "I talked to the doctor. He gave me bad news."

Sam gasped. "Was I pregnant after all? Did I lose my child?" He averted his gaze, feeling tears prickling around his eyes. Sam licked his dry lips and said, "Tell me the truth?"

"You didn't lose it... but you will," Dean admitted.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam cried, cocking his head towards Dean.

"Sam..." There was no easy way to say this. "You can't handle the pregnancy. The doctor said your immune system is fucked up. Not his words, but mine."

Suddenly, Sam began to cry, he yanked his hand away from Dean. "No. It's all my fault. All the suppressants... There must be something we could do! What did the doctor say? Is there a way to say our child's life?"

Dean hesitated. "There's something but—"

"What is it!" Sam shouted. "I'll do anything!"

"No!" Dean accidentally snapped, causing Sam to stare at him in shock. "You can't. I can't— won't allow it."

"You don't want this child? Is that it?" Sam scowled. "Is hunting all you can think about? What's more important than our child's life?"

"You," Dean declared.

Sam frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a chance to save our child... but at the cost of your life. The doctor said he could inject you with some kind of fluids into your body. It would be enough to help you throughout the pregnancy. But you'll die," Dean stated, he clenched his hands in anger. "I can't, Sam— Please— Don't make me go through that." Tears fell down his face as he stared directly in Sam's eyes.

Everything slowed down for Sam, this couldn't be happening. If he saved his child's life... Sam wouldn't be there with him or her. He would be dead. Sam would no longer be around Dean. His other half.

"A-And the doctor said that I'll lose it for sure?" Sam whimpered.

"He said there's a _strong chance_. Fuck!" Dean kicked the table that was beside the hospital bed.

"I won't do the injections. I'll take care of myself really good—"

"Sam—" Dean started.

"—I'll even take vitamins," Sam rambled. "We could do this, Dean. We could try."

Dean saw the hope in Sam's eyes. It made his heart ache that he didn't want to give up. "What if—"

"Then it wasn't meant to be, Dean," Sam said, firmly. "I'm not meant to get pregnant then." Sam grabbed Dean's hand and laced their fingers together. "I just got my mate. You. The love of my life—" Sam shut his eyes, feeling them get watery once again. "—and I can't lose you." Why did the world have to be unfair?

Dean cupped his cheek, prompting Sam to slowly open his eyes. He leaned into Dean's touch. Even though Dean killed monsters with his cold blooded hands, his hand were still warm and soft to Sam. It was comforting.

"You won't, Sam," he promised. "I'll be with you every step of the way. Hell— Maybe, we can even go to a Hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on you." Dean tried to lighten the mood— and it worked— Sam's lips formed a small smile.

It wasn't an average smile, but it was enough for Dean.


End file.
